


He Says We Could Have Been Happy

by CaktusJuice (masqueOFmacabre)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Dont Starve
Genre: Angst, Hound Attacks, M/M, Max Remembers, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Resurrection, The Darkness clutches at the light, Wilson Doesn't, Would have been love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueOFmacabre/pseuds/CaktusJuice
Summary: Maxwell reiterates an event from their previous run that Wilson does not remember. Max remembers it far too well. (Based on a run of Don't Starve together that I played through with Vescen Bubbles.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VescenBubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VescenBubbles/gifts).



Sometimes I remember things. Other times I don't. I remember some things. Other things I don't. Max says he finds this a little more than frustrating, but there's nothing that can be done about it. Max tells me that a few times in the past, times that he remembers vividly, we survived as well we could together. And I have to trust him because I remember some things, but Max remembers everything. 

Max says we survived over a series of months once. But we had been together for over a week when it finally happened. He told me about the night we died. He told me about how I had been sick for a series of days. Just two more days and we could have made a two week mark. I was quite impressed by our progress, sometimes I don't make it more than a couple nights, sometimes I make it till winter. My longer runs I always find the most impressive. 

He tells me that my sanity was not at its best, that my health was waning, and my tummy was rumbling with hunger. I was fighting for strength. And then Charlie's hounds attacked. We tried to outrun them, but they encircled me. The fire was behind me, and in the end they ripped me apart where I stood. He says I didn't fight much, that I had told him early in the morning -with my health taken into consideration- that I would likely die in the night and that there was a Telltale Heart in my pocket, should that event occur. 

He had tried to outrun the hounds, staying in the light when he could so that the darkness didn't grab him. But the fire was dying quickly, and the hounds would not ease up to let him fuel it, even for a moment. And when he did finally throw some grass into it, while he ran past, Charlie had reached her hands out to snuff out his flame. He said he was not sure which took him first, the shadows or the hounds, that all he knows for sure is that he died in the blackness of night. 

He says he could have loved me. But after the events of that night he's far too afraid to try. Am I selfish enough to break his heart like that again?


End file.
